Yours To Hold
by Knisley24
Summary: You were going to leave without saying goodbye?


"_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach...**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me..."**_

-Skillet (Yours to Hold)

* * *

><p>I couldn't take it anymore. The world hated me. I guess I couldn't blame them, I had almost ended it. The waves beneath me crashed and surged violently against each other. I looked out across the bay, titan's tower in the distance. All of the lights were on, and they were no doubt looking for me.<p>

None of them would understand. Robin would try to, no doubt, and that counted for something, but none of them really knew the pain that I felt inside. I was falling inside the black, slipping through the cracks in my life, and I had nothing to hold onto. Guilt, pain, depression...They were all consuming me like a fiery inferno.

The titans were too nice of a family. The only people I had really known outside of Azarath. The only 'family' I had known in my life. And I had almost gotten them killed. It sickened me, how much faith Robin had put in me. It was so wrong, for him to put so much faith and goodness into something as evil as me.

Lightning flashed in the distance, touching the water's edge, sending an electrical taste into the air. My communicator buzzed, and I pulled it off of my belt, looking at it with longing. I knew that I couldn't say goodbye though. I would do the world more good if I wasn't in it. I had no regrets. Breathing in deeply, I threw my boots and cloak off. Lightning continued to streak and cut across the sky like a strobe light in the darkness. The edge of the bridge was only a few feet in front of me, and I tossed the small, round, yellow object into the frenzy and chaos below. Readying my body, and knowing full well that it would fight the entire time I was down there, I prepared to give up. Instead, I cocked my head to the side.

I hadn't heard my communicator hit the water.

Maybe it was the thunder's fault. Once again, I closed my eyes, crossing those last few feet, and let part of my feet hang over the edge, feeling the free air that hung there, and taste the drop that was below. Inhaling, I took my last breath of air, letting it settle in my lungs. It was time.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" The tinny voice startled me, entirely composed of curiosity, and I almost lost my footing, my body pitching forward towards the blackness that waited below, beckoning to me. My heart jumped into my throat as two hands gripped my arms. I was left with a view of what I had been about to do. However, the view changed, and I was suddenly sitting on the hard, unforgiving concrete. Blinking, I looked up, meeting nothing but the stygian night.

"Hello?" I asked, alarmed. At that moment, a large bolt of bluish white lightning streaked across the middle of the blackened sky, lighting the city below. My eyes widened of their own accord as I quickly made out the eerie white skull mask. "Red X?"

As if the crack of lightning had broken open the heavens, the floodgates opened up from above, drenching everything mercilessly.

"Yes." There was no smirk to his words, just total sincerity. I stepped back. The voice had come from in front of me.

"Why did you save me?" My fists tightened in anger. After seeing it, I knew I would never be able to do it. I couldn't swim. That had been my plan all along. Until he'd stopped it.

"You were in trouble. I'm not always the bad guy, Angel." More lightning...Now he was only feet away from me.

"_Maybe I didn't WANT to be saved!"_ For some odd reason, the lid on my emotions busted open like a dam, and tears began to intermix with the rain streaking down my face.

"Why are you giving up?" My entire body was shaking. Shaking with the cold...with the sobs that wracked my entire body.

"That's none of your business!"

"Angel—" This was a side of the criminal I had never seen before. Something about him was entirely different. Even his aura, which was normally radiating his stupid smugness, showed concern. And not for himself. There was pain there, too, and understanding. His gloved hand gripped my wrist.

"Don't call me that! I'm anything but an Angel!" I wasn't even close. I was the devil's daughter, and that was the truth. He yanked me towards him, and I slammed into his body.

"But you are. Have you given any thought to why _I _am here right now?" I stopped thinking. Why was he here? Tilting my head back, I looked up to where I could see the faint outline of his mask.

"Why?" My voice no longer trembled.

"The same reason you were." He paused. "But you stopped me."

"But—"

"Because I realized that killing myself won't get me anywhere. I saw you standing there, and realized what you were going to do. I realized that I'm not the only person in this world that feels that way. You changed my mind." He lifted my fingers, letting them trace the outline of the skull before curling both sets around the bottom. "And I'm hoping, that you can save me again, and help me keep going, so that I can help you."

"But...You're Red X. We're on different sides of the road." Using both of our hands, he ripped the mask off, causing me to gasp involuntarily.

"And if I want you to help me, I want to tell you everything. And I want you to do likewise."

"But...why?"

"I've been living this way for far too long." I was now looking into a pair of electric green eyes. His entire face was exposed. Leaning down, his lips hovered over mine. "But there's one last thing I want to steal..." Then, while my mind went into overdrive-he kissed me. His lips were soft, and it didn't take long for me to respond to him. Yes, Raven, toughest of the titans, was turning into a puddle of mush in the arms of one of our top five deadliest foes. He held me to him, until we both needed to breathe. Letting me go, he pressed something into my hand.

"I'll be seeing you soon, little bird." With a flash and a crack, the wind whipping at my hair, he was gone. I looked down into my palm. It was my communicator. And for once, I felt hope.

* * *

><p>Cheesy? Most definitely! XD Review!<p> 


End file.
